<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not How It Heard by icedamericano21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357011">Not How It Heard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedamericano21/pseuds/icedamericano21'>icedamericano21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Eavesdropping, How Do I Tag, M/M, Misunderstandings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedamericano21/pseuds/icedamericano21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bu Ki tidak sengaja mendengar 'aktivitas' dua anak kosnya</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not How It Heard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>repost from write.as<br/>i'm sorry, but this is written in Bahasa Indonesia<br/>My first AU please don't kill me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bu Ki sedang berjalan ke dapur ketika melewati kamar Wooseok.</p>
<p>“Ga tau mas, aku belum pernah sampe situ.”</p>
<p>Mendengar itu, sukses membuat Bu Ki menghentikan langkahnya dan memucat saat mendengar lagi suara gemerisik, dan suara Seungwoo, selembut sutra.</p>
<p>“Kita bisa koq, percaya sama mas.”<br/>
“Kita udah ngelakuin banyak hal hari ini, aku agak capek,” gumam Wooseok.</p>
<p>Bu Ki bengong... astaga... apa-apaan?? siang-siang gini??</p>
<p>“Pelan-pelan koq,” suara Seungwoo jatuh satu oktaf lagi.<br/>
“... oke,” gumam Wooseok.<br/>
“Tapi kalo aku bilang berhenti, berhenti lho mas.”<br/>
“Iyaaa tenang aja.”</p>
<p>Bu Ki merasa pipinya memerah, mengedarkan pandangannya dan kebetulan melihat suaminya, Pak Ye yang sedang memperhatikannya juga.<br/>
“Buk, ngapain?” tanya Pak Ye.<br/>
Bu Ki meletakkan telunjuk ke bibirnya, lalu melambai-lambai meminta Pak Ye menghampirinya. Kemudian menunjuk-nunjuk panik pintu kamar Wooseok. Pak Ye lalu ikut mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu kamar.</p>
<p>“Tuh... gapapa kan?,” suara Seungwoo terdengar.<br/>
“Iya si...” Wooseok terdengar tegang.<br/>
“Tapi aku harus masuk nih, Seok...”<br/>
“Harus??” suara Wooseok meninggi dan serak.<br/>
“Mas jangan ngapa-ngapain dulu...”<br/>
“Ayolah, ga akan kenapa-kenapa koq.” bujuk yang lebih tua.</p>
<p>Mata Pak Ye melebar saat dia mendengar derit dan dia melirik istrinya dengan cemas.<br/>
“Gimana dong pak?” Bu Ki berkata tanpa suara.<br/>
“Lha ga tau...” Pak Ye mengendikkan bahunya.</p>
<p>“Lebih cepat, mas, lebih cepat!” desis Wooseok.<br/>
“Tadi mintanya pelan-pelan?” Seungwoo terkekeh.<br/>
“Berisik! udah cepetan mas.”</p>
<p>Bu Ki dan Pak Ye membeku lagi.<br/>
“Dobrak aja lah Pak...” Bu Ki masih dengan gerak bibir tanpa suara.<br/>
“Ga mau ah, ga berani liat aku...” Pak Ye meringis. Selanjutnya keduanya hanya saling memandang dalam diam.</p>
<p>“Ahh shit...,” napas Wooseok terdengar dari balik pintu.<br/>
“Ga bisa mas... keluarin, keluarin!”<br/>
“Tapi tanggung,” Seungwoo bergumam, suaranya teredam.<br/>
“Udahan mas...keluarin...”<br/>
“Tapi-”<br/>
“Tarik keluar mas, plis...”</p>
<p>Akhirnya dengan nekat Pak Ye memutar gagang pintu... yang terbuka dengan mudahnya.</p>
<p>“-kalo ga ditarik keluar, mas diserang lawan. Ya kan, bener tu mas mati.” Wooseok menghela nafas.<br/>
“Sekarang kita harus mulai lagi deh dari awal.”</p>
<p>Bu Ki dan Pak Ye mematung di depan pintu, melihat Seungwoo dan Wooseok, berpakaian lengkap, meringkuk di depan komputer Wooseok.</p>
<p>“Yaelahh... lawan yang jauh di ujung tadi??” Seungwoo memicingkan matanya ke arah monitor.<br/>
“Makanya tadi mas aku suruh keluar,” Wooseok menepuk jidatnya.<br/>
“Tadi kamu nyuruh cepetan?”<br/>
“Karakter mas jalan tadi, kan bisa lari,” Wooseok menggelengkan kepalanya.<br/>
Kemudian Seungwoo mendongak ke arah pintu<br/>
“Lho, pak, bu, ada apa?”</p>
<p>Bu Ki dan Pak Ye salah tingkah. Pak Ye berdeham-deham lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar Wooseok.<br/>
“Ng... anu... Ibuk mau goreng pisang, Seokie sama Wooya mau?” kata Bu Ki sambil menggaruk-garuk lehernya yang tidak gatal.</p>
<p>“Oh! mau Buk mau... lumayan buat cemilan sambil main game.” sahut Wooseok bersemangat. Seungwoo mengangguk-angguk heboh di sebelahnya.</p>
<p>“Hehe... main game tho... iya, ibuk gorengkan sebentar ya ...” lalu Bu Ki bergegas meninggalkan keduanya.</p>
<p>Di dapur, Pak Ye nyengir<br/>
“Ibuk si... mesum pikirane... ADUH!” Pak Ye mengelus lengan atasnya yang baru saja dicubit sang istri.<br/>
“Bapak juga mikir yang aneh-aneh kan tadi? Ngaku aja”<br/>
“Hehehe... jadi inget kita pas penganten baru, ayo buk neng kamar?” Eiits... untung refleks Pak Ye cepat, kalau tidak lengannya pasti sudah jadi korban cubit lagi.<br/>
“Bantuin aku bikin cemilan pak, buat anak-anak kosan”<br/>
“Apasih yang ngga buat Ibuk?” dengan sok manisnya Pak Ye mencolek pipi istrinya.<br/>
“Ih apaan sih pak?”</p>
<p>Sementara itu di halaman belakang yang menghadap dapur, ada sepasang mata yang menyimak kegombalan pasangan itu.<br/>
“Bapak Ibu gue kesambet apaan dah elah...” batin Dongpyo sambil meneruskan memberi makan kelinci-kelincinya.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>